Un cuento de el amor y aliens
by Princesa Blanca
Summary: Ben es un príncipe perteneciente a la familia real de la tierra, en un atentado sale herido y sus padres deciden ponerle un guardián. El rey Max tiene a la persona perfecta, su nuevo soldado prodigio Rook Blonko. AU un poco fuera de personaje. Ben 10 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Man of Action y Cartoon Network
1. Capítulo 1 Creo que empiezo a entender

Creo que empiezo a entender, nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer…

Mi nombre es Ben Tennyson, soy el príncipe de unos de los planetas más poderosos de la galaxia y también uno que parece el centro de atención de todos los villanos existentes. Casi a diario tenemos invasiones y problemas por culpa de aliens aspirantes a villanos. Ah ¿no lo mencione?, nuestro planeta permite que los extranjeros que inicien una nueva vida aquí. Por eso hemos logrado tener una muy buena economía y grandes avances en la ciencia y tecnología. Aunque tenemos tratados paz y comerciales con muchos planetas, con los cuales nos aseguramos de tener "protección" los intentos de invasiones no parecen parar.

Mi abuelo el rey Maxwell Tennyson, está al mando de uno de los ejércitos más fuertes que se encargan de mantener nuestro mundo seguro y ayudar a nuestros aliados en caso de necesidad. En su juventud fue el más grande héroe del universo, lucho contra Vilgax, repelió a los incursianos e incluso el gran científico Azmuth lo reconoció por su servicio. A pesar de que mi abuelo fue un gran héroe, mi padre y mi tío no se llevan muy bien con él. La abuela verdona lo dejo cuando ellos crecieron, porque el siempre estaba ocupado protegiendo la galaxia y casi nunca pasaba tiempo con ellos. El abuelo no es un persona perfecta, pero trata reparar los errores del pasado lo mejor que puede. Por eso nos consiente y sobreprotege a mi prima Gwen y a mí.

Mi prima Gwendolyn es una gran persona, aunque a veces puede ser algo pesada. Cuando éramos niños pequeños no podíamos estar en el mismo cuarto sin discutir por cualquier cosa. La mayoría de las peleas ocurría el día de mi cumpleaños que por alguna extraña razón del universo también es el suyo. Yo creía que ella era una mandona y ella pensaba que era un bobo. Fue gracias al abuelo que empezamos a entendernos y dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado. Aun solemos pelear pero ya no es como antes. La mayoría de las peleas actuales es porque según ella, no me esfuerzo en aprender todo lo que la realeza debe saber. Como si fuera fácil tener que aprender todos los aburridos protocolos, aunque ella parece sabérselos de memoria. Yo preferiría mil veces ir a entrenar con el abuelo y los nuevos reclutas en vez de tener que ir a las aburridas clases de etiqueta. Pero mis padres se volverían locos si lo intentara, mi padre Carl se enojaría y mi madre Sandra no se separaría de mí ni un segundo. Por lo menos mis tíos dejan a Gwen practicar artes marciales.

¡Tengo 16 años, estoy casi por cumplir los 17 y mis únicos amigos verdaderos son mi prima Gwen y su novio secreto Kevin Levin!. Su noviazgo es secreto porque ellos a un no saben cómo decírselo a mis tíos; Kevin es un simple guardia real y antes de unirse tuvo problemas con la ley. Siento algo de envidia, ellos no siempre concuerdan y a veces parece que Kevin le presta más atención a su auto que a Gwen, pero aun así son una pareja envidiable porque están siempre están apoyándose mutuamente. Y aunque yo he salido con varias chicas de la nobleza y tal vez le echado el ojo a alguno que otro chico, no he sido capaz de estar en una relación como la tiene mi prima y su novio.

Por si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas esta semana tuvimos otro ataque al castillo y ahora estoy en cama con una pierna rota por ayudar uno de los sirvientes a no ser aplastado por los escombros de una explosión. El abuelo estuvo orgulloso pero mis padres no tanto, ahora ellos quieren que me cuide uno de los mejores soldados del abuelo. ¡Una niñera!, eso es lo que mis padres me quieren poner. Le pedí al abuelo que no me pusiera un guardaespaldas, pero no, el dijo que era por mi bien además que tal vez podría ser un nuevo amigo. ¡Preferiría tener la pierna enyesada de por vida!, afortunadamente gracias a tecnología alienígena me quitaran esta cosa mañana.

Si tengo un guardaespaldas moriré de aburrimiento; las escapadas secretas con Kevin y Gwen al pueblo cerca del castillo se abran terminado para siempre. Mis padres le dirán que vigile para no escaparme de las aburridas clases de etiqueta y ya me iré olvidando de encontrar pareja. Mi vida se habrá arruinado totalmente.

Narración normal.

Ben estaba tendido sobre su enorme cama pensando en cómo la poca vida social que tenía moriría con la llegada de su nueva "niñera". Mientras en otra parte del castillo sus padres Carl y Sandra discutían con el rey Max sobre el nuevo cuidador de Ben.  
Carl quería a uno de los mejores guerreros de su padre y Sandra solo quería que fuera alguien que no dejara solo a su pobre bebe.

-¡Quiero al mejor soldado que tengas papa!-exclamo enojado mientras su esposa se aferraba a él en un intento por calmarlo.

-Carl tienes que calmarte.-dijo Sandra para después dirigir su mirada a su suegro y este supo inmediatamente que tenía que conseguir alguien muy especial para Ben o su nuera se podría muy molesta.

-no se preocupen. Ya tengo en mente a alguien.-haciendo un movimiento les pidió que lo siguieran a su despacho.  
El despacho del rey Max a simple vista parecía muy normal, pero activando un botón secreto revelaría la más alta tecnología en vigilancia de la galaxia. Una vez dentro el rey les mostró en una de las muchas pantallas a su mas nuevo prodigio; su nombre era Rook Blonko, era un revonnahgander procedente de revonnah un planeta granjero en su mayoría.  
Los padres de Ben se sorprendieron de las grandes habilidades en combate mano a mano y su magnífica puntería; totalmente encantados le dieron el sí y Max empezó a pensar en cómo se tomaría Rook el ser nuevo guardián de Ben.

Rook Blonko había hecho un viaje muy largo desde su planeta de origen para unirse a la fuerza guerrera del rey de la tierra. No había sido fácil dejar a su familia y su mundo; pero su deseo de ver el cosmos y ser entrenado para proteger a los necesitados bajo el mando del gran rey Maxwell Tennyson, lo hizo dejar sus dudas a un lado.

Ahora todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en la academia parecía dar sus frutos, el gran rey lo había seleccionado junto otros pocos soldados nuevos para entrenarlos el mismo. Aunque el rey Maxwell o rey Max como prefería que lo llamaran, no pareciera ya estar en la misma forma que en su juventud les demostró el primer día que nunca tienes que subestimar a tu enemigo.

Los llevo a una de los muchos campos de combate, tomo una de las varias espadas y les dijo que lo atacaran entre todos. Al principio Rook no estaba seguro pero cuando vio que uno de los otros tres soldados tomaba la iniciativa para después los otros dos seguirle, opto por no quedarse atrás. Tomo el arma más cercana y se lanzo a junto con sus compañeros e igual que ellos termino en el piso desarmando rápidamente. El rey no tendría toda la fuerza de su juventud pero aun así gracias a sus muchos años de experiencia le fue fácil bloquear todos los ataques y desarmar a los jóvenes casi en un pestañeo. Rook quedo muy sorprendido por la demostración de habilidad que poseía el rey y al igual que sus compañeros caídos, deseoso por ya empezar en entrenamiento bajo su guía.

El rey les ayudo a perfeccionar sus movimientos, aprender cómo superar las debilidades de cada uno y a jamás darse por vencidos. Cada clase era una prueba diferente en la sala de simulaciones, su compañero Manny Armstrong un hibrido humano tetramand amante de usar la fuerza bruta en todo, a veces se pasaba un poco y todos tenían que ayudar en la limpieza de los corredores como castigo por destruir la sala. Sus otros dos compañeros también híbridos humanos alíen, eran bastante tranquilos. Helen y Pierce Wheels eran mucho más sensatos a la hora de actuar. Helen era un hibrido humano kineceleran; hermana adoptiva de Pierce y una persona gentil, amable, valiente y realmente ágil. Pierce contaba con grandes dotes de liderazgo, una mente ágil y era por lo general el encargado de que Manny no cometiera ninguna tontería. Rook desconocía que a que raza alienígena pertenecían sus poderes.

El no hablaba mucho con sus otros compañeros, mientras que ellos salían a veces a divertirse en los días de descanso, el prefería estar investigando más de la tierra y otros mundos en el extranet. Fue por el extranet que se entero de la lesión en la pierna del príncipe Benjamín y el atentado a castillo. Cuando se entero que la familia real había salido prácticamente ilesa y los villanos capturados, no dio más importancia a la noticia puesto que no sería la primera ni la última vez que alguien atacaba el castillo no importando cuan alta fuera la seguridad. Nunca imaginaria que el debido a ese incidente terminaría conociendo a una persona muy especial para su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2 Desde el momento en que te vi

_**Desde el momento en que te vi se a lo que voy…**_

Hoy era el día, Ben fue obligado a salir de su cómoda cama casi a fuerza. Su madre lo había levantado muy temprano para dejarlo presentable con la ayuda de tres de sus sirvientas; tuvo que aguantar un baño hirviendo en la tina mientras las tres mujeres lo tallaban como si fuera un perro, luego estuvo parado encima de un taburete solo con una toalla en la cintura por casi una hora para que su madre se decidiera que atuendo le quedaba mejor solo que al final tuvo que probarse todos los que consideraba adecuados para elegir el correcto. Cuando creyó que la tortura y la vergüenza al fin se habían acabado. Su madre saco unas tijeras de la nada y dijo que necesitaba un nuevo corte de cabello.

-¡No! ¡Eso no! Mamá deja mi cabello en paz.- exclamo mientras se escapaba de las sirvientas para ir a encerrarse en su cuarto de baño.

-Ben, no puedes presentarte frente a tu nuevo cuidador con ese cabello. Creerá que eres tu prima Gwen.- trato de convencerlo su madre desde afuera de la puerta del baño.

-No, me niego.-cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un puchero, se negó a abandonar la seguridad del baño. La princesa Sandra decidió tomar medidas más drásticas, llamo a una de las sirvientas y le dijo que fuera por la llave del baño en caso de ser necesaria. Aunque con lo que tenía en mente tal vez no fuera necesario.

-¡Benjamín Kirby Tennyson! si no me abres la puerta en este instante… le mostrare a tu nuevo guardián el álbum de fotos de cuando eras bebe… y estabas aprendiendo a dejar el pañal.-su madre sonrió victoriosa porque en poco tiempo se escucho como se movían varios objetos y la puerta se empezaba a abrir. De la puerta se salió un muy sonrojado Ben.

-Solo las puntas por favor.- susurro totalmente rendido, conocía perfectamente a su madre, podría ser muy decidida a veces y era mejor no arriesgarse. No había cosa que mas odiara que ese álbum. No pasaría más vergüenza de la necesaria, nadie más vería las fotos de ese álbum. Ya había tenido suficiente con aguantar las risas de Gwen y Kevin cuando su mamá les mostro una foto de el siendo casi un bebe, con el pijama húmedo.

Recuerdo

Su alteza real Sandra y su cuñada Natalie estaban conversando sobre los preparativos para una recepción de embajadores que se llevaría en el castillo, cuando llego la tarde optaron por tomar un descanso. Tomar un refrigerio en una de los balcones les pareció lo más adecuado con el bonito día que hacía.

Poco les duro la paz, Gwen y Ben llegaron para quejarse de los arreglos de su próximo cumpleaños. Kevin como guardia de Gwen intentaba calmarlos y evitar una pelea mayor pero era ignorado olímpicamente. Natalie iba empezar a regañar a los jóvenes por su comportamiento pero Sandra se le adelanto.

-¡Ben! ¡Te he dicho que esa no es forma de comportarse con tu prima!.- dijo irritada por la abrupta interrupción.

-¡Pero mamá! Ella quiere tener payasos y una mini feria de ciencia aburrida en la fiesta.- Ben no quería tener nada de eso en la fiesta, la ciencia podría aguantarla pero le daban miedo los payasos.

-¡La ciencia no aburrida!.- exclamo enojada Gwen y la discusión con Ben continuo otra vez.

La madre de Ben puso su mano izquierda en el hombro de una irritada Natalie para evitar que dijera algo, ella sabía lo que se tenía que hacer para calmar a su niño.

-¡Chicos!- les llamo, porque Kevin también se había metido a la pelea apoyando a Gwen.

Los tres volvieron a mirar su alteza y se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron en su mano derecha, una foto de Ben abrazando un osito y con el pantalón de pijama mojado. Gwen y Kevin no pudieron evitar reírse por esa imagen y Ben solo pudo ponerse rojo y suplicarle a su madre que guardara eso.

Fin del recuerdo

Las burlas de Kevin y Gwen no pararon durante días por culpa de esa foto. Así que ahora para evitar un incidente similar tenía que ver como su madre le cortaba el cabello. No es que le molestara un corte de cabello, pero había pensado dejarse un poco más largo de lo usual para ver si podía conseguir más citas. Aunque su escasa vida romántica seguro se terminaría teniendo una sombra a sus espaldas. Seguro que su padre le habría pedido al abuelo un guerrero grande y temible. Solo de tratar de imaginarlo se le ponía la piel china. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando su madre termino de arreglarle el cabello.

-Bien. Ves que no fue una gran cosa.-la princesa dijo mientras ponía un pequeño espejo de mano enfrente de él para que notara el cambio.

En eso las sirvientas trajeron algunas cosas para limpiar el desorden y dejaron una canasta con productos para el cabello en el tocador del cuarto de baño. No sabían cómo, pero el príncipe a veces parecía andar bastante sucio es como si saliera a jugar con el lodo.

Nadie más que Gwen, Kevin y el abuelo Max sabían porque a veces Ben andaba algo impresentable. No es que los adolescentes estuvieran al tanto de que el rey solía vigilarlos de lejos cuando salían. El rey los observaba en secreto, solo para asegurarse que no se metieran en muchos problemas. Aunque la verdad los tres adolescentes que solían andar disfrazados a la hora de recorrer el pueblo no necesitaban mucha protección, el pueblo era bastante seguro porque siempre había guardias haciendo rondas. Pero aun así a veces solían meterse en uno que otro lío, que casi siempre parecía resolverse bastante bien para todos. Solo la ropa de Ben era la que llevaba la peor parte siempre.

El hecho de que Ben fuera un príncipe le ayudaba mucho, su madre siempre estaba consiguiendo ropa nueva para él. La familia real siempre tenía que verse elegante a la hora de tratar con los embajadores o dignatarios de otros mundos. Quedar mal frente a ellos no era una opción. Por eso la princesa Sandra se encargaría de decirle en secreto a Rook Blonko que vigilara de cerca a Ben para que le dijera como es que a veces su ropa parecía haber tenido una pelea con un basurero.

Madre e hijo salieron del cuarto para dirigirse al despacho de su majestad el rey. Sandra a un no le había dicho nada a Ben sobre la persona que lo iba a proteger. Ella quería que el sacara sus propias impresiones y ver su cara cuando notara lo asombroso que era. Una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en su cara y eso hizo desconfiar a Ben. Quien sería la misteriosa persona que lo protegería, bueno eso lo averiguaría pronto.

En el despacho, el abuelo de Ben terminaba de explicarle los últimos detalles sobre la nueva misión al revonnahgander. Rook Blonko no estaba seguro acerca de ser el guardaespaldas del príncipe Benjamín. Aunque era un honor que el rey lo considerada a él para el trabajo de proteger a uno de sus amados nietos, no se había salido de revonnah para cuidar a un príncipe. Su sueño era ver otros mundos y servir con honor en la defensa de los inocentes a lado del rey. Tal vez presintiendo que Rook no estaba muy convencido, el rey le conto de Ben y sus aventuras secretas en compañía de su prima y Kevin una de los guardias de la familia real.

-Rook Blonko eres uno de los mejores soldados bajo mi mando, pero necesitas experiencia que solo se puede adquirir en batallas reales.- el rey Max se sentó en una silla y le hizo una seña para que Rook sentara en la silla a lado de él.

-Mi nieto Ben es algo impulsivo, no puede estar quieto mucho tiempo y a veces su curiosidad lo puede meter en problemas a la hora de ir a explorar. Pero tiene un gran corazón, no dudara en arriesgarse por ayudar a alguien necesitado.- Max sonrió pensando en su pequeño Ben. –por eso te escogí a ti. Ben, Gwen y Kevin no siempre podrán salir de problemas ellos solos. Eres un gran soldado y tienes mucho potencial, aunque careces de experiencia de campo.- Terminando de explicar se paro de su asiento y camino un poco para tomar uno de los porta retratos de su escritorio.  
Este tenía una foto de Ben y Gwen en su más reciente fiesta de cumpleaños, salían abrazados y sonriendo hacia la cámara. Regreso y se lo dio a Rook que seguía sentado.

-Mis nietos son mi más grande tesoro. Entiendes la confianza que te tengo para dejarte cuidar personalmente a uno de ellos.- le explico el rey con una mirada seria, Rook se paro de la silla y le entrego el porta retrato.

-Será un honor para mí proteger al príncipe Benjamín.- Declaro con voz solemne y saco una sonrisa al viejo rey.

Solo paso una media hora cuando se escucho a alguien tocando la puerta del despacho de su majestad  
Se trataba de su alteza real la princesa Sandra y el príncipe Benjamín. La puerta se abrió con un orden del rey. La princesa entro primero y después el pequeño príncipe con el ánimo algo bajo. La puerta se cerró y ben se preparo para enfrentar su destino. Su mente se quedo en blanco cuando vio al chico que acompañaba a su abuelo. Era un revonnahgander realmente guapo, traía puesto una especie de armadura azul que casi era una segunda piel y en su hombro izquierdo había algún tipo de arma. Su abuelo fue el encargado de bajar a Ben de su nube de fantasías.

-Benjamín este es tu nuevo guardaespaldas Rook Blonko. El se encargara de protegerte de ahora en adelante.-explico su abuelo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sus altezas.- exclamo mientras hacia una reverencia.  
La voz de Rook se escucho demasiado formal para el gusto de Ben y eso lo desanimo un poco, aunque no lo expreso. Su madre parecía totalmente encantada con el revonnahgander, al sospechaba que ella ya sabía de Rook antes que él. Pero se quedo con la palabra en la boca porque su madre le dio un pequeño toque en la espalda para que se presentara. Ben entendió, avanzo hacia Rook y se preparo.

-Encantado. Soy el príncipe Benjamín, pero puedes decirme Ben.- terminando de hablar extendió su mano y saludo a un sorprendido Rook. Rook estaba muy seguro que esta no era la manera correcta, pero la princesa y el rey parecían bastante felices así que decidió dejarlo pasar. Mejor decidió estudiar los asombrosos ojos verdes del príncipe, brillan con ligero brillo travieso. Juro que mientras estuviera en su poder no fallaría en proteger al príncipe Benjamín.


	3. Chapter 3 Suerte es haberte conocido

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero me enferme el domingo, empeore el lunes y me la pase casi todo el día martes en el médico. Suerte la mía. Unas aclaraciones, este Ben no tiene el omnitrix por si alguien no se había dado cuenta. Kevin tiene dos años más que los primos y sabía que era mitad alíen desde el principio. Con los ataques de los aliens los gobiernos se unificaron y Max quedo como gobernante, el actúa mas como un presidente pero por cuestiones con los gobiernos alienígenas tiene el título de rey. Gwen no tiene poderes, no aun. La edad de Rook es de 20 años, no se su edad en el programa y esa edad me conviene para mi historia con los disfraces Gwen parece Eunice, Ben se parece a Ken 10 pero con ojos azules. Kevin se ve como en alíen force pero con el cabello un poco más corto por su trabajo de guardia, con el disfraz se ve como en ben 10 omniverse. Los uniformes de los guardias son todos iguales, imagínenselos bonitos porque en eso aun no he pensado. Ben 10 es propiedad de Action of Man y Cartoon Network, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esta historia.

_**Suerte que es haberte conocido y por ti amar tierras extrañas…**__**  
**_

Al rato los dos jóvenes se encaminaban rumbo a una de las bibliotecas del castillo, para que el príncipe recibiera sus clases del día. Rook Blonko traía consigo una tableta con los horarios, materias e información acerca de cada una de los tutores privados del príncipe. Su alteza la princesa había sido muy firme a la hora de decirle que el príncipe Benjamín no debía faltar a ninguna clase o quedarse dormido durante la lección de química.  
Además de que mientras que el príncipe y su abuelo hablaban sobre un viaje que haría su majestad el rey Max por cuestiones diplomáticas, la madre del príncipe le dio unos consejos sobre cómo controlar y mantener feliz a su hijo. La mayoría no los entendió pero hizo como que si, después los descifraría con el extranet.

Ben estaba algo confuso, el habría esperado otra cosa. Algún otro al con el que fuera más fácil estar molesto por perder la libertad, no un chico alíen bastante lindo y con un cuerpo de muerte. Esto era peor que cuando tuvo sentimientos raros por Kevin, aunque eso lo supero bastante rápido. La cabeza ya le estaba doliendo de tanto pensar, aunque Rook fuera atractivo no quitaba el hecho que ahora no podría irse con Gwen y Kevin por tenerlo a él vigilándolo. A saber que más le pediría su madre, el no era tan tonto como para creer que solo le estaba diciendo sobre su alergia a los cacahuates. En fin por lo menos podría de dejar de pensar en eso un rato con las clases, hasta la aburrida clase de protocolo sonaba bien. Ojala su prima todavía tomara clases con él; ella resulto ser una genio y ya estaba en clases más avanzadas, además de practicar karate por la tarde.

Las cosas a veces no resultan como uno espera. Ben esperaba usar sus aburridas clases para ignorar todo respecto a Rook, no conto con que tendría que tenerlo en la misma habitación durante todas ellas. Sumando el aburrimiento que consiguió de la clase de protocolo intergaláctico que por desgracia era la primera, convirtió a su guardián en una gran distracción. El único que parecía tomar en serio la clase era Rook, el siempre gustaba de adquirir un nuevo conocimiento.

Al llegar a la tarde resulto que la mayoría las clases estuvieron tranquilas, salvo química. Rook se coloco muy cerca de la mesa de trabajo del príncipe y ocurrió un ligero accidente. El joven príncipe se sintió un poco nervioso y no estuvo atento a lo que el maestro explicaba del experimento, resultando una muy pequeña explosión. Los rápidos reflejos del revonnahgander evitaron un accidente al quitar a Ben de su asiento y ponerlo a cubierto. Ben no sintió la explosión pero si sintió un parte del cuerpo de Rook cuando lo cubrió para protegerlo.

Una vez terminado el horario escolar, las órdenes de Rook eran de llevar a príncipe Ben a la biblioteca privada que estaba cerca de su dormitorio. En ella el se aseguraría de que terminara todos sus deberes escolares y tomara una merienda antes de la comida en un salón con el resto de la familia real. Después de eso el príncipe no tenía nada mas en su agenda, la cena el solía tomarla con su prima y no había un horario o lugar de preferencia para tomarla.  
La biblioteca era grande con varios libreros, sillones, sillas, dos mesas pequeñas e incluso contaba con un cuarto de baño pequeño. En ella uno hacia su tarea y el otro estaba usando la tableta para buscar información sobre lo que su alteza real le había comentado. Algunas de las expresiones y maneras de la Tierra podían ser un poco confusas para Rook. La merienda la tomaron juntos, su alteza real la princesa Sandra les envió con las sirvientas un carrito con bocadillos y bebidas sanas. El príncipe Ben no era muy fan de la comida sana que gustaba su madre, Rook pareció disfrutarla. Ben disfruto viendo en secreto a Rook comer. El tiempo paso deprisa y pronto tuvieron que encaminarse a al salón comedor donde la familia real solían tener las comidas juntos.

El salón comedor era más grande que la biblioteca, tenía tres entradas que estaban custodiadas por guardias reales y vigiladas por varios sistemas para evitar atentados. El lugar era magnifico, cuadros de artistas famosos colgaban de las paredes junto con decoraciones de diversas partes del universo que se veían bastante costosas a simple vista. En el centro había una gran mesa rectangular con un mantel hermoso, encima había dos candelabros de tres brazos hechos al parecer con plata y oro, 7 sillas muy finas eran el último toque. Rook se quedo cerca de la puerta por donde habían entrado, el príncipe Benjamín fue a sentarse con sus padres. Poco después llegaron el rey acompañado de sus tíos y su prima, entonces los sirvientes empezaron a servir la cena. Cada uno disfruto de un menú único y diferente según sus gustos.

Una vez terminado el postre, su majestad el rey Max anuncio que se iría por dos semanas a Galvan Prime para renovar varios tratados.

-Serán dos semanas pero regresare justo a tiempo para el baile anual de celebración de la alianza con los Highbreeds.- explico el rey, el baile era muy importante a razón de que muchos embajadores, miembros de la realeza y representantes de varios planetas vendrán a celebrarlo.

-No te preocupes padre, Frank y yo nos podemos encargan de las cosas en tu ausencia.- afirmo el padre de Ben.

-Eso es cierto, nosotros podemos encargarnos de todo en lo que tú estás de viaje.- su alteza real el príncipe Frank le dijo con seguridad.

-Además de que cuentan con nosotras para planear los detalles de la fiesta.- les comento la madre de la princesa Gwen, ella y su cuñada ya tenían varias ideas para el baile. Sería un gran evento, no podían decepcionar a los invitados.

Los dos primos cruzaron sus miradas y rezaron porque sus madres no terminaran planeando una fiesta de disfraces como en su cumpleaños número 8, falto poco para ocurrir un incidente interplanetario porque uno de los invitados venia de un payaso y otro como araña. Era mejor ellos las vigilarían solo por si acaso.

Terminados los anuncios, cada uno de los miembros de la familia real fue a continuar sus deberes, menos los jóvenes primos. El príncipe le pregunto a su prima si podían hablar de un asunto en su habitación, ella iba a preguntar porque hasta que el hizo un ligero movimiento señalando a su guardián nuevo. Ella entendió y con un guiño le dijo que sí. Ambos salieron de salón seguidos por el revonnahgander y después Kevin se les unió. El se quedaba vigilando a fuera con los otros guardias.

Llegaron a la habitación de la princesa, Kevin abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a los dos miembros de la realeza. La cerró y se quedo vigilando la puerta con el guardián del príncipe. Mientras los primos se descalzaron antes de sentarse en la cama de dosel de Gwen. Viendo que ben no empezaba a hablar decidió hacerlo ella.

-Ben, ¿qué es lo que quieres que hablemos sobre tu guardián?- cuestiono la princesa, ben se puso un tanto nervioso pero al final empezó a contarle como se había sentido todo el día a lado de Rook y sobre su temor a ya no poder tener más aventuras con ella y su novio Kevin.

-Ben no tienes que preocuparte, ya se nos ocurrirá la manera de burlar a Rook. Además que lo que sientes es solo atracción física como con esa chica rubia de carácter horrible.- le comento acercándose a él para poner su mano en su hombro y sonreírle a modo de consuelo.

-Bueno puede que tal vez tengas la razón, tal vez solo sea eso.-respondio el príncipe al dudoso.

-Yo siempre tengo razón bobo. Ahora ¿quieres que llame a Kevin para discutir sobre esto?-la princesa le pregunto mientras se paraba de la cama y se ponía zapatos.

-Solo le diremos del problema con las salidas, no quiero que Kevin tenga una razón para burlarse de mi.-ben puso una cara de cansancio, Kevin podría ser un buen amigo pero a veces solo deseaba matarlo por reírse a costa suya.

La princesa no le dijo nada mas, ella conocía a su novio y a veces podía ser un poco pesado con su primo. Fue a la puerta para abrirla y pedirle que entrara un momento porque necesitaba pedirle algo. También le dijo a Rook que a Ben demoraría un poco más en salir. El asintió y siguió en la puerta del dormitorio vigilante. Ya cerrada la puerta Gwen jalo a su novio para que fuera a sentarse a la cama con ben y ella, tenían mucho que discutir sobre Rook y la manera de continuar saliendo a escondidas.

-Rook supone un buen problema, salir sin que nos descubra será un todo un reto especialmente porque no se separara fácilmente de ti Ben y es uno de los soldados entrenados por tu abuelo.- los otros asintieron a lo dicho por Kevin, necesitarían idear una forma de seguir saliendo sin que Rook notara la falta de ben.

La pregunta era ¿cómo? Kevin se dio cuenta que Rook era un soldado que no desobedecería sus ordenes sin una buena razón, intento hablar con él pero no pareció ser muy sociable. El parecía tomarse muy enserio ser el guardián personal de el príncipe Ben y solo llevaba un día en el puesto. Gwen le dijo a Kevin que viera la forma de saber más sobre Rook, el aludido asintió y salió de la habitación diciendo que ya le informaría de lo que averiguara. Los dos príncipes iba a seguir hablando pero el estomago de Ben los interrumpió, la princesa se rio un poco y fue a llamar para pedir que les trajeran la cena a su cuarto.

Los príncipes disfrutaron una cena ligera y hablaron de cómo les fue en el día. Gwen se rio cuando supo lo ocurrido en la clase de química y por eso Ben empezó a molestarla con preguntas sobre su relación con Kevin. La discusión termino con una pelea de almohadas hasta que llego la hora de dormir de su prima y tuvieron que separarse.

En el camino a su habitación Ben trato de hablar con Rook, pero desistió cuando vio que él no parecía entender del todo sus expresiones. Llegaron a la habitación, Rook abrió la puerta e informo al príncipe que vendría temprano por la mañana para acompañarlo a despedirse del rey.  
Ben pasó la mayor parte de la noche pensando en Rook.

A la mañana siguiente el resto de la familia real junto con una pequeña comitiva de funcionarios y reporteros de prensa fueron a despedir al rey Max a las puertas del castillo. Terminado las despedidas, el rey abordo a la nave que lo llevaría a Galvan Prime.

Los príncipes regresaron al castillo mientras que sus padres se quedaron con los miembros de la prensa, en el camino hablaron sobre una idea para salir del castillo que tuvo Gwen. Acordaron que ella le diría a Kevin y entre los tres verían como hacerla funcionar. Llegaron al castillo y cada uno se fue a sus clases del día; el príncipe tenia clases de las 8:00 de la mañana a 3:30 de la tarde y la princesa tenia clases avanzadas de 8:00 a la 1:00 de la tarde y luego tenia clases de karate de 2:00 a 4:30, ella tenía media hora para descansar y arreglarse para la comida. Los sábados y domingo a veces los ocupaban en reuniones y salidas con sus padres a eventos diplomáticos; aunque no eran muy frecuentes este tipo de salidas y por eso ocupaban los fines de semana para desaparecer por pocas horas. Nunca salían más de 3 horas, para evitar sospechas. Cada escape podría ser el último, sus padres no los aprobarían. Ellos querían confesárselo a su abuelo pero temían que se enojara por salir disfrazados solo con Kevin como protección.

Los días pasaron volando, entre las clases y uno que otro evento social. Además de mantener un ojo en la planeación que estaban haciendo sus madres, les quedo poco tiempo para ultimar los detalles de su plan. A pesar de todo lograron terminarlo a tiempo para probarlo el domingo. Usaron el cuarto de sauna como escusa para librarse de la vigilancia de Rook. El príncipe ben entro y para después usar uno de los pasajes secretos que Kevin había descubierto para salir a una zona sin vigilancia en los jardines. Su prima y su novio lo estaban esperando para entregarle ropa y una máscara especial para cambiar el aspecto de su rostro. Ese era el método que usaban para no ser reconocidos, ellos salían ropas normales y las mascaras que alterarían ligeramente sus rostros. Kevin los saco rápidamente de los terrenos del castillo y luego tomaron su auto para ir al pueblo de Bellwood.

Bellwood originalmente empezó siendo un pueblo pequeño pero con la llegada de los aliens la situación cambio, varias empresas y fábricas trajeron cambios positivos en el lugar. La economía creció y ahora eran una ciudad pequeña. Contaba con varios niveles; en la parte superior estaba las empresas, fabricas, tiendas y algunos barrios residenciales. En la segunda estaba Pueblo Bajo un lugar donde Vivian algunos aliens, los puestos de venta eran muchos y con gran variedad de objetos. Si buscabas en el lugar correcto tal vez podrías encontrar un objeto raro o uno no muy legal. Y por ultimo debajo de pueblo bajo vivian los aliens que necesitaban altas temperaturas para vivir. Los kraaho son casi en su mayoría los que habitan allí.

El grupo se estaba divirtiendo en Pueblo Bajo, se encontraron con una tienda de mascotas nueva y los primos no pudieran evitar entrar.

-Son tan lindos algunos de estos pequeños.- dijo Gwen al ver unos periquitos.

Kevin que estaba a su lado se encargaba de contar el tiempo que tenían antes de regresar. El príncipe se había ido a ver una extraña y linda criatura en una especie de capsula. La criatura era de un color amarillento, un cuerpo redondo con cuatro brazos terminado en garras pequeñas. Sus ojos estaban algo separados y parecía estar siempre sonriendo. Ben pensó que la criatura aproximadamente del tamaño de un perro mediano era una cosa muy adorable. Gwen y Kevin se le acercaron, tenían el tiempo justo para regresar. El novio de la princesa vio la criatura y supo que había problemas, resulto que era un Skreegit. Una criatura muy rara y peligrosa. Kevin les dijo que regresando al castillo se encargaría de él. El príncipe se sorprendió de que algo tan lindo pudiera ser peligroso, pero las apariencias engañan y mejor que Kevin después se encargara de la criatura.

Los tres estaban cerca de la salida de cuando escucharon un ruido y después varios puestos y tiendas explotaron.

-¡Kevin! ¿Dónde está ben?- grito Gwen, una tienda cercana exploto y separo a los novios y al príncipe ben.

-No lo sé, debemos buscarlo. Tenemos que irnos lo más rápido posible de este lugar.-le contesto Kevin tomando a su novia de la mano y hechando a correr para buscar al príncipe perdido.

Ben había terminado muy cerca de los restos de unas tiendas a unos metros de sus compañeros. La onda de la explosión lo había mandado por los aires dejándolo algo desorientado y con algo de dolor. Sus compañeros lo vieron pero los restos de la tienda no pudieron aguantar más y se derrumbaron sobre él. Kevin y Gwen intentaron correr entre la multitud que huía sin control pero no pudieron llegar a tiempo.

-¡Ben!- gritaron los dos al unisonó, viendo el desplome de los restos caerle encima.

Kevin sostuvo a Gwen contra su pecho para que no viera el accidente. Una nube de humo se levanto, a pesar del ruido y los gritos de la gente para ellos se hizo un silencio. Gwen volvió la cabeza y vio una sombra correr hacia ellos, Kevin la soltó y ambos corrieron a su encuentro.

Rook traía en sus brazos a Ben.

Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias. Si vieron algún error ortográfico o de otro tipo favor de informarme. Si tienen alguna duda no se callen, yo responderé con gusto. Ah, esta historia podría tener mpreg en un futuro, pero no estoy segura. Si lo pusiera sería lo más apegado a un embarazo femenino, tengo una prima a la que preguntarle sobre eso jijiji. Tratare de estar con otro capítulo antes del día viernes de esta semana.


End file.
